Lady lovey, love so cruel
by Obliviated Oath
Summary: Ash is plagued with endless thoughts of Misty, he wants to see her again. Will he? AAML
1. Thinking threads of thoughts

**Allright so my knowledge in the Poke'mon department is slightly lacking as my interest was only recently reignited. I've seen a good number of episodes and movies from all seasons and played games old and new but if I make a mistake in something that's happened/happens, names, which Poke'mon belong to whoever, or even gender problems (I seriously though max was a little girl the first time I saw him in a battle frontier episode) simply let me know in a review. **

**Feel free to flame me, I realize many of you have pent up anger and/or nothing better to do with your time then to write hateful "you sUckz0rz mn" in a review but hey, who am I to judge you love deprived readers **

**umm so I hear it's ABSOLUTELY necessary to throw in a disclaimer so hear you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own poke'man... I mean mon'pokes... no no wait, I don't own pika poke' chu mon. /sigh I dont own what ever the heck it is in which I write about... except maybe the idea for this story... but then again there is never an original idea. hmm so for the maybe 6 people who read from the begining to now instead of just skipping to the story like I do (which is why I write random thoughts of crap like this in the authors notes and disclaimers section), let the tail commence.**

sort of... first I have a question...as I read other fan fics I came across two common terms... shipping, and AAML... could someone please inform my uninformed self as to what these are? k thx bye

The real beginning of the story 

Ash sat quietly within the dark night, illuminated only by the camp fire into which had his gaze captivated for the moment. Brock, May and Pikachu slept peacefully, and Max... well there was no Max, the little boy had come out in him when he finally decided to go back home and live with his parents because he missed his mother so much.

Ash continued to simply stare at the fire as though it had the answer to all his questions. His thoughts had been building and building for a long while now and it was getting to the point where he couldn't sleep very much. "Misty..." the single word escaped his lips as he thought of her. It had been awhile since he'd last seen her and yet not a day had gone by that thoughts of her didn't fill his mind. He'd fallen in love with her and knew it.

His thoughts turned to his memories, remembering the day they first said good bye for the first time. It had nearly killed him inside and it was when he realized his feelings for her ran deep down. He wished he'd told her. What made him feel worse was he had had another chance to tell her, but blew it again. That time they spent a few days together, but things had gotten way to hectic with all the commotion over Togepi. She was so heart broken over Togepi evolving and having to leave her that it seemed the worse time to confess anything.

He wanted to see her now more than ever, he wanted her to travel with him again, most of all, he wanted to tell her, but as the thought of actually telling her crossed his mind, he got goose bumps, the more cynical thoughts dominating now "what if she doesn't feel the same... what if she laughed at me... what if it completely ruined our relationship... better to be friends and dieing inside then to be avoiding each other and completely dead inside"

He sighed and finally tore his gaze away from the fire and looked at the ground he sat on for a moment before falling back on to his sleeping bag and closing his eyes, trying once more to sleep. He did manage to fall asleep but it was shallow and restless, his dreams poisoned with more longing emotions for her.

At the crack of dawn he sat up rather suddenly, breathing hard, sweat rolling down his neck as a single tear dropped from his eye. It took him a moment to realize it was a tear and wiped it away. May and Brock stirred but still slept. Pikachu however had been awoken.

"Pika?" it said questioningly, still drowsy. Ash forced a smile "sorry buddy, I didn't mean to wake you." Pikachu got up and gave Ash another questioning look. The pair had been together for to long to be fooled by one another. Pikachu could obviously something was wrong with Ash.

Ash got up quietly, careful not to disturb Brock or May as he headed to a near by lake, followed by Pikachu, to cool off and wash up. When he was done he sat in front of the lake and let his thoughts wander once more. As he looked at the lake he remembered first meeting Misty... the circumstances had been... unusual to say the least. She'd been fishing and had gotten a bite, which happened to be Ash. The memory made him laugh as he sat there and Pikachu was relieved to see his master and best friend a bit more cheerful. "I want to see her again" he thought quietly to him self, and in response he surprised himself with a obvious question "Well why can't I go see her?" He wandered why he hadn't asked himself this simple question earlier. His thoughts were interrupted however as a delicious aroma reached his nose. He stood up and followed it back to the camp where Brock and May were now awake and Brock had something cooking over a new fire.

"Morning Ash!" They said to him in unison. "Morning guys. Somethin' smells good Brock, but that's nothing unusual I guess." Ash said with a grin. He tried his hardest to put on a front around them so they wouldn't see any of the pain he was in but as the day progressed it seemed easier for him as he seriously toyed with the idea of heading to Cerulean city just to see Misty again. After all, the journey he was on now was simply one to get stronger, catch more Pokemon, and to meet new trainers. There were no badges to be collected, no ribbons to compete for, no real objective like he usually had.

When the twilight hours came, the three of them sat around a fire just talking, when Ash looked up and rather abruptly said

"I'm heading back to Kanto"

**Ta-da Ch.1**

**let the reviews (if any) be set in motion.**

**do not feel any need to hold back, if u think it sucked then say so but at least leave a suggestion as to how I can improve if you find it so horrible. If you enjoy the story then I am glad. I'll get ch.2 up quickly if you guys like it.**


	2. Considering complications w companions

**Thanks to my few reviewers and the constructive crit. and the explanation of shipping and AAML and stuff... maybe now I'll understand most of those story summaries. Proof reading and I are not on good speaking terms (that's why there are a lot of little stupid mistakes in ch1) but I will try so that it comes out with less spelling and grammar errors. Also I'll try to make the chapters longer. As for time period confusion, this is indeed AFTER battle frontier, I apologize for failing to mention Ash and co. are in Johto right now on their random journey of... randomness. Sorry the details are sometimes lacking (like the setting lol) I make stories up as I go, there is absolutely no planning involved. I don't even know how this chapter will end, let alone what happens in it until I finish writing it. So here we go.**

"I'm heading back to Kanto"

Brock looked up from the fire to stare at Ash, a look of concern on his face. He could tell Ash was serious and he was curious as to why Ash was going to suddenly end their escapade simply to head back to his home region, but he didn't say anything as he was at a momentary loss for words.

May on the other hand was at no such loss but was completely shocked, and quick to let Ash know it "What are you talking about?! Your just going to leave our trail in the middle because you want to go home?" She said with some concern but mostly exasperation, maybe even a little touch anger. Ash looked up at her with solemn eyes and nodded. "It's important May, sorry but I have to" May eyed him for a moment before speaking up again. "Well are you at least going to tell us why?" she asked, but it sounded more like a demand. Ash looked down and was silent again, thinking of how to answer. He knew good and well why he was going back, for Misty, to see her again... to tell her. But as he thought about it, he didn't think they would accept that answer easily. It did seem a little extreme to end an entire journey just because he was in love and finally decided to do something about it. Well, Ash didn't think it was all that extreme, obviously, but to those outside of his feelings, it would probably seem that way.

Ash sat in silence a little to long, thinking about an answer, and May was quick to get upset again. "Fine, don't tell us anything, it's not like were your friends" she said with emphasized sarcasm as she got up and walked away in to the night simply saying "I'm going for a walk." Ash sighed, He'd figured May would be upset, but he wasn't sure about Brock yet, who had kept silent the whole time so far. Ash looked at him hoping to get an answer and he did. Brock sighed for a moment then simply gave a little grin.

"I can't say I understand Ash, but I can tell you're serious about this so you have no complaints for me. May is right though; don't you think we at least deserve an explanation?" Brock asked. Ash smiled, a bit relieved Brock was always such an easy going guy... except maybe when it came to a cute girl. Maybe Brock would understand though, being the woman chaser that he was. Finally Ash spoke up again "I do owe you guys an explanation, but it's sort of complicated." Brock laughed at this "No it's not, your not smart enough to be complicated" Brock joked trying to lighten the mood, hoping it might open Ash up a bit more to talk. Ash gave him one of his looks and replied "look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

After going back and forth with each other like that for a few moments Brock managed to bring the subject of Kanto back up "So? Do you wanna talk about where your sudden need to head back came from?" Ash decided he'd tell Brock. He felt kind of guilty being avoidant of the subject with Brock, one of his long time best friends. Thinking about it like that, he was sure Brock would understand, after all, if he couldn't tell Brock then there probably wasn't a soul in the world he could talk to about this.

"I hope you don't think this is to stupid..." Ash said, starting to feel almost embarrassed, but continued on "There's uhh... someone I need to see" Ash said, being vague on purpose. Brock gave a sudden creepy grin "Ash, you want to go see a girl don't you! You've fallen in love! Haven't you?!" Brock asked comically, he was just this way when it came to girls Ash supposed. Still, he hit the nail on the head and Ash sheepishly nodded his head, breaking eye contact with Brock. Brock continued his theatrics "The power of love! Reaching across entire regions! Ash! I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND!! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl friend!!! Is she cute?! DOES SHE HAVE A SISTER?!" Ash sighed. He was glad Brock was taking this so well but as usual he was a little over the top, what with it involving girls. "Brock... she's not my girlfriend... She doesn't even know I like her... That's mostly the reason I need to go back and see her." Brock sat down, some of his composure returning. "I can't believe you never told her, when I like a girl I tell her the first chance I get!" Ash just sighed "Brock you tell every girl you like her, just because their cute." Brock laughed, "Yeah I have a weak spot for that sort of thing. So anyway, are you gonna tell me who she is?" Brock considered asking if she had a sister again but wanted to find out whom the girl was first. Ash sat in silence for a moment, looking sheepish once more and mumbled something that Brock couldn't hear. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that Ash"

"You kind of already know her Brock" Ash said looking at Brock for a moment who in return gave him a questioning look, thinking of who it might be. "Come on Ash you gotta be a bit more specific than that."

"..."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me!"

"M..."

"What?"

"M..ty"

"Would you just speak up?!"

"MISTY!! OK!! IT'S MISTY!!!!!!!! AND YES! SHE HAS THREE SISTERS BROCK!! BUT I'M SURE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! YOU TOLD THEM YOU LOVED THEM HOW MANY TIMES WHEN YOU MET THEM?!"

Brock just kind of sat there, stunned. He'd seen Misty and Ash getting closer and closer throughout their journeys, and he had been able to tell Ash was upset when Misty was unable to journey with them again due to her responsibilities as a gym leader... but he never really would have guessed that either of them would have fallen for one another. However it explained how it could be so important to Ash. They did travel together for a long time, making memories. Brock was surprised he never suspected any seeds of love before.

"You don't need to be so touchy Ash" Brock grinned "I still understand, I even support you going back to see her. After all, you never know when someone else might set their sights on her and sweep her off her feet." Brock said with a grin as Ash cooled down but at that thought Ash froze. It HAD been awhile since he'd seen Misty. What if she already had a boy friend!? His thoughts were interrupted though when a foot steps announced May's return. She sat down with the two boys, an expression of guilt worn on her face "Sorry I snapped at you like that Ash." she said, hanging her head a little. Ash shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it May, It's sort of unfair for me to do this all of a sudden, and you were right I do owe you an explanation." Ash said, though he wasn't looking forward to explaining everything over again.

After sometime though and with Brock's big mouth help, May finally understood. She sat there, just a little bit dumbfounded, her face turned a little bit red and she looked away from Ash. "Oh... Ok... I understand Ash."

Ash could detect sorrow in her voice, though he wasn't sure why, he supposed it was because their journey was coming to an end so soon, so he didn't really think much more on it.

After a long moment of silence Brock got his sleeping bag out and simply stated "I'm going to sleep, we can talk about where to go from here tomorrow morning" and he laid down to drift off. May followed suit "Yeah, me to, I'm pretty tired" she said as she got her own sleeping bag ready and slipped into it. Had Ash been paying more attention he would have heard more dismay in her voice but he was to deep in his thoughts of Misty. He was excited, and couldn't wait to be on his way to see her again.

Despite his excitement, he was able to find sleep easily, dozing off quickly and for the first time in a long time, his sleep was not restless. Although his sleep was easily obtained, it was not easily kept as he was early to wake up, and all though a bit groggy, he began packing his things up so that he could begin planning their route back to Kanto... more specifically now, Cerulean. When he was all ready, Brock and May still slept. Ash sighed and pulled out a map, he found their current location which happened to be at the northern edge of Ilex forest. The closest town was Azalea town, back through the forest, but they'd come from that town only a short number of days ago and were on their way to Goldenrod. This was good news for Ash because the quickest way back to Kanto would be the bullet train in Goldenrod. When Brock and May were finally up, Brock made breakfast and immediately Ash began talking about their way back to Kanto. May said nothing but Brock agreed the bullet train in Goldenrod sounded like the best idea.

When everyone was done with breakfast and packed up, ready to go, an excited Ash set off in the lead, followed by a supportive Brock, and a not so supportive or excited May, beginning the journey home, the journey to see Misty again.

Speaking of which, she happened to be Cerulean.

She herself was just waking up to the morning, though not in some camp, but in her rather large gym. Misty was of course older now. She was a bit taller, her hair was now shoulder length and kept in a pony tail behind her instead of to the side and she had developed much more of a figure. She went through morning routines and when she was ready, opened the gym. It was lonesome with her sisters gone and being here all on her own, but she had her water Pokemon and they of course kept her company. Besides it's not like she was anti-social, she had friends around town, but it was often hard to find time for much else when you're constantly running a gym.

The day was busy as ever, a few trainers showing up now and then challenging her to a battle for a badge. She rarely lost now but there was the exceptional trainer who would show up and give her a good run for her money, earning them a badge. In the afternoon, Misty found a moment to take a break and made a quick sandwich. As she took a bite she thought to herself _'Nothing like Brock's good ole meals but oh well'_ She laughed a little. She thought of her old travels with Ash and Brock, or even the short while she went around with Ash and Tracey, all the time. She would have given anything to go on a journey like that again... but... the gym. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being the gym leader or anything, she just loved a life of travels with her friends so much more... It wasn't just the traveling that she missed though... Her memories wandered to Ash. She started journeying for the first time because of him. She used her bike as an excuse to follow him at first. She'd been to timid to really go to far anywhere on her own. She laughed again. Misty... timid... it sounded funny, even to her, but there was some truth in it.

Soon after their long journey began though... she was still using her bike for an excuse, but for a different reason... not just to travel... but to follow him... Ash... specifically. She was such a little girl back then, just a little girl with a crush on a boy who was out to conquer his dreams. Over time though her crush developed with her maturity, and she was actually falling for him.

She still thought of everyone all the time but before she could get lost any deeper in her memories it was time for her to get back to work, the water show would be starting soon and she had to get ready. Her show had become unbelievably popular and people came from all over to see it. the gym stands were always packed and a full house was not uncommon.

There were 3 showings a day and as Misty finished up the third one and the gym cleared out, she was finally able to close the gym for the night. Another busy day for her coming to an end. She found her way to her room and flopped down on to her bed, staring at the ceiling, allowing her memories to consume her once more. She wandered how long it would be before she ever saw Ash again, and she could feel her very heart longing to go find him. She gave a hefty sigh and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Alright so I looked chapter 1 over a little and came across as just a little to serious I thought so I tried to add some good humor in this one, but as I re-read it, it seemed a little to slap-stick over the top with Brock and all. Let me know what you think, and as always, questions, comments, suggestions, and constructive crit. are greatly appreciated. **

**I'm sorry to all the May/Drew fans but Drew won't be in this fic**

**Besides I have certain suspicions about Drew (his main partner is Roselia for crying out loud). I'm also sorry to the Ash/May fans... Don't hold your breathe.**


	3. Gliding on Gales of Gold

-1**A/N: Eh. Some how I never got around to continuing this story (unfortunately a reoccurring process for my stories) but I was going over it and figured I'd add some more chapters and try to complete it. So then let's continue shall we?**

**Chapter 3**

He laid in the grass quietly, dozing in a nice summer breeze. The day was nice and warm and the aforementioned breeze gave a nice balance, making him very comfortable. His cheeks tickled a little as he wallowed in his dreams of…. Ketch up? Pikachu was relaxing at the moment as the group was taking a break in a park only a few miles south of Goldenrod. They would be able to make it there by night fall but for now, the beautiful day called for a moment of relaxation… and food.

"Broooooooock!! Is lunch ready YET?!" Ash groaned on, pestering his older friend. Brock simply gave a chuckle as he stirred the contents of a pot over a fire. "Almost Ash, almost." Ash groaned again, as he waited, but Brock just continued cooking, adding seasonings to whatever his latest genius concoction of edibility was. All of their Pokémon

Ran and played in the surrounding area, some in the water of a pond right near where Brock was cooking but most on land, some were just resting and being lazy much like Pikachu, after all it was common knowledge that Pokémon tended to take after their trainers.

After a few moments of Ash groaning and his stomach rumbling, May returned. She took a deep breath and took a seat next to Ash, and it was apparent she had something to say. Ash looked up at her for a moment. "What's up May?" May was silent for a moment, then she opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, as though trying to choose her words carefully. Finally she just giggled for a moment before saying "it's nothing" Ash gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off without much of a thought. May looked away from Ash and grimaced.

She had something important she wanted to say but couldn't seem to bring herself to say it. It had been two days since Ash had set them out for a Kanto return and May had been trying to say it ever since but she never could and would end up covering it up with a laugh or something. She felt somewhat like a coward when she thought about it.

"Food's ready!" Brock announced, interrupting May's thoughts as Ash jumped from his seat "WOOOO!!! Let's eat!" For Ash, there was possibly only one thing more important than Misty at this moment and that was his stomach. Brock gave Ash and May their helpings and then set the food out for the Pokémon before finally getting himself something to eat too. Lunch was a great combination of Brock's food and relaxation and always seemed to make everyone's worries or cares go away for a little while. The group talked and laughed while the Pokémon did the same, but after awhile they were packing up again and getting ready to head out.

Soon they were well on their way, with spirits high and stomachs full. Ash began to think to himself about what he would say when he saw Misty again, what she might say, and how it might all end up. He'd been doing so for awhile now and by now he'd gone through most all possible scenarios his imagination was capable of coming up with. He'd thought of every thing from his worst fears of her laughing in his face or their relationship becoming awkward and strained to the very best things where the scene in his head ended with her in his arms and some kind of full on opened mouth kissing going on…. Teenagers. He had decided though that even with the worst being a possibility, he couldn't hold a secret like this in any longer.

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder as usual and gave a content full sigh, ready to continue the journey. May was mostly silent, contemplating whatever it was she wanted to tell Ash but hadn't worked up enough courage to do so, and Brock was Brock, making mild conversation every now and then, informing them of the need-to-know things and taking care of whatever needed to be taken care of at the moment. As night began to fall, Goldenrod came into view, it's lights brightening as the sky darkened. When they finally reached the entrance to Goldenrod, the sun was completely gone and the moon was beginning the night's lunar voyage.

Their first stop was the Pokémon center. They all had their Pokémon checked out and Ash learned that the next Bullet train to Kanto wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow morning, which meant they'd be staying the night at the center there. Ash quelled his anxiety as best he could, knowing he could do nothing until tomorrow morning. So instead he got settled in for the night, getting the three of them a room there at the center for the night. The room was a usual Pokémon center room, consisting of two bunk beds and a small bathroom. May flopped down on the bottom bunk of one of the beds and sighed, wondering what to do. Ash climbed up with Pikachu to the top bunk of the opposite bed May was laying on and simply lay, wondering how much longer it would take to get to Misty. Brock took the bed directly under Ash.

"Don't know about you two, but a bed every now and then is so great compared to a sleeping bag on the ground." Brock said, enjoying the comfort of the bed. "chaaa…" Pikachu gave a content agreement as Ash was already beginning to doze off. May simply rolled over, wallowing in her own thoughts. Soon they were all asleep, except May, who couldn't seem to sleep. She knew she was running out of time but wasn't sure what to do about it. Unable to contain her restlessness, she got up and paced the room for a moment before deciding to go take a short walk. She didn't notice it but as she left, Ash woke up to see her leaving. He sat up for a moment, wondering where she was headed so late at night, and decided to follow her. He got out of bed, leaving a snoring Pikachu with the bed to itself, threw his shoes on, and headed out the door. He looked around and spotted May walking out of the Pokémon center. He ran after her and when he got out side, he spotted her again, not to far off. "May!" he called out, and she stopped, looking bad to see who it was though she really already knew.

When he caught up to her he gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing out so late? You'll catch a cold" He said, concerned for her. She simply smiled and shook her head "I just wanted to take a little walk, clear my head a bit, you know?" she replied. "Mind if I join you then?" Ash asked, feeling a cool night walk would be a good idea. May nodded again and they set off through the town, late at night. They talked for awhile, about their journey, what they'd been through, about what they plan to do. When the topic got to their current journey to go see Misty though, May was quick to change the subject, bringing up contest battles. After awhile they found themselves wondering into a park in the middle of the city. The two of them fell silent for a few minutes, and Ash, beginning to feel a bit awkward, leaned against a tree, waiting for something to happen. Finally May spoke up, "Ash…" she said looking at him with a sort of longing. "What is it May?" He asked, oblivious to the look she gave him. "Well…. There's something I've been meaning to say… something I don't think I'll get another chance to say if I don't say it now."

Ash simply nodded waiting in silence, somewhat clueless to the seriousness of May's voice. She walked up to him, moving closer, until she was right in front of him, looking into his eyes, barely any distance between the two of them.

"Ash, I…"

**A/N - yes I'm ending it there. You probably know what's going on here but I'm still not giving it to you just yet, not in this chapter anyway, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, in the end it's your thoughts about the story that count right?**


	4. Love's little labors

**A/N - Here it is! The cliff hanger chapter I hope you all have been waiting for! I guess I've set this up to be pretty obvious though... oh well. So then, let's continue shall we?**

**Chapter 4**

"Ash, I…" May spoke softly, her hair blew in the wind, freed from the usual bandanna she wore. Ash stared, meeting her gaze, still just as clueless as ever, his raven hair staying in place against the wind as it tended to do. He was quickly figuring out that something was up but nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen.

"Ash… I love you" the words left her lips softly but were strong and confident. Ash took a moment to let what she had just said really hit him and sink in… and then his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. May was right here in front of him, confessing her love, and he had no clue what to do. "May…" His voice trailed off. He tried to speak, to say more to her but the words just wouldn't leave his throat. At his silence and lack of reaction, she looked down, away from his eyes, the eyes she had taken comfort in before. Somehow now they were the opposite of her comfort…. They were her anguish. "I…. I just wanted to say that… I couldn't hold it in much longer, I had to say it before we went back to Kanto…" She said, choking back sobs, still looking down so Ash wouldn't see the tears beginning to run down her face. After a few moments of silence, May turned to run, thinking for sure she wasn't going to get a response from Ash, but as she turned, she felt Ash grab her hand and both suddenly and unexpectedly, he pulled her into an embrace. May was caught completely off guard all at once and couldn't help but blush, the tears still rolling.

"May… I'm sorry" Ash said softly, still holding her in his arms. She leaned into his chest, burying her face in her hands, glad he was holding her but knew what he was saying. Ash continued "You know I care about you as much as any of my friends… but" He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully "I just don't feel the same way you do… I… I can't return your feelings." His voice was soft and gentle and it sounded as if he spoke a melody, yet it wasn't the song she wanted to hear. She cried for awhile longer, still in Ash's arms as he comforted her… She couldn't help but feel the irony of being comforted by the person who was inadvertently and indirectly hurting her most. She wanted to yell, to question what was so much better about Misty that she her self, May, couldn't give him, but she wouldn't do that… she couldn't do that. All she could do right now was cry, and let Ash be there.

After a long while, May calmed down and they began to walk back to the center. It was particularly late now, or rather, it was particularly early. As they walked back, it was mostly silent until May decided to speak up. "Thank you Ash." She said, and actually looked at him and smiled. "I really do feel a lot better now." Ash couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. He had just turned her down and she was thanking him. May could see Ash was confused, as usual and so she went on "You gave me an answer at least, and I know that I did what I could rather than just sitting back and doing nothing." Ash took a moment and thought about this, his thoughts turning to his own up and coming confession he would make to Misty. He knew he was going to tell her because he had to, the same reason May told him just now, she couldn't just sit by and not let Ash know about her feelings, even if it didn't end how she wanted it to. He wondered if she thought about all the things that had been going through his mind lately, getting ready to confess and all. He knew she probably thought about all the consequences, the same as he had done, and was probably scared now of their relationship as friends becoming estranged. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't feel the same way she felt but, he still held her near and dear as a friend and companion. The Pokémon center was coming into view now. "May, I'm sorry since I know things didn't exactly turn out the way you wanted but, I still want to be friends, I don't want things to be awkward between us because of this." Ash stopped walking for a moment and May stopped with him. "I want you to promise me we'll still be just as close" May couldn't help but smile "We'll be closer" she said and unexpectedly locked arms with him, holding on as they walked back to the center.

As they walked inside, May let go of Ash and set down at a near by table "You can go on to bed Ash, I'll follow in a bit" Ash looked at her for a moment before nodding and heading off to the room "G'night May" he said, waving. He could tell she wanted to be alone for a little bit, so he'd let her. As he walked into the room, he found Brock still fast asleep. Brock was obviously having some kind of nice dream as he happily drooled into his pillow. Ash silently climbed up to the bed above Brock and found Pikachu just waking up to discover Ash returning. He yawned "Pika?" He questioned Ash. Ash simply crawled into bed and pet his close friend. "Sorry I woke ya bud, everything is all right though so let's get some shut eye" Ash closed his eyes "Pika…" It said rolling over lazily into Ash as they both dozed off to sleep.

Back out in the lobby of the center, May sat silently, just thinking about everything that had happened. She was still upset, yet she had gotten more than she could have hoped for. She already knew he liked Misty, it's why they were returning to Kanto, so she knew he wouldn't have returned her own feelings, still, she had hoped. But this night with Ash…. She wouldn't have traded it for anything. She began to think about their return to Kanto… "back to Kanto huh?" she said silently to herself… "going back or staying her…." she mumbled again. She was making another decision.

The next morning, Ash woke tiredly. He was very excited and anxious to get going but after staying up last night and the exhausting events that had taken place, he couldn't bring himself to display such excitement. As he groggily got out of bed, yawning all the while, Brock, who was already up gave him a strange look. This was the first morning Ash hadn't been completely in a rush to get going. Brock also noticed May was still asleep and she was usually an early riser like Brock was. He couldn't help but wonder if something had happened last night.

After an hour or so, the three of them were all up and finally ready to go. But rather than head straight to the train station, they had decided to walk around town for most the morning and do some shopping. It was a surprisingly good morning. After Ash and May had woken up the two of the mtalked and laughed and they were, as May had said the night before, closer. Brock couldn't help but to keep running off every time he saw a cute girl and Pikachu sat contently in his usual place with Ash. When it got close to noon they began head to the bullet train. Outside the station, Ash could barely contain his excitement. "Alright! Let's get our tickets and goooooooo!" He yelled, practically jumping in the air. May looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, and almost as soon as they started to head in, May stopped them again. "Hold on guys…" Ash looked back, a puzzled look on his face "What's up May?" Brock asked.

May took a deep breath again before answering "I think I'm going to stay here."

**A/N - so what do you all think? Enjoying it still? I hope so! More to come! I'm really getting into writing this again.**


End file.
